


Salted Wound

by ohstardust



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Mentions Of Infidelity, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardust/pseuds/ohstardust
Summary: There was a time, in the not too distant past, when she believed the rest of her life would to be played out alongside his. She envisioned them both living in each other’s orbit, working their lives around one another, building their relationship further until they were so intertwined they were barely individuals. They’d known each other for a decade, 3 years of which were spent in a relationship together, and the rest had been a blur of friendship and pining and heartbreak and anger. This hadn’t been her plan, or her vision, and she resented him for everything he was. How could it have ended this way?





	Salted Wound

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself writing out the dialogue for this a week or so ago and before I knew it I got all angsty and suddenly I'd attached Chris' name to it. It's not how I envisioned my first Chris piece to go but here we are.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it (or not) and drop me some kudos (it might actually give me the motivation to write more).

There was a time, in the not too distant past, when she believed the rest of her life would to be played out alongside his. She envisioned them both living in each other’s orbit, working their lives around one another, building their relationship further until they were so intertwined they were barely individuals. The prospect was terrifying and daunting and everything she wanted. They’d known each other for a decade, 3 years of which were spent in a relationship together, and the rest had been a blur of friendship and pining and heartbreak and anger. A blissful, adventurous and mildly tumultuous partnership had soured two years ago, and she felt like the bottom had dropped out her world. This hadn’t been her plan, or her vision, and she resented him for everything he was. How could it have ended this way?  
  
She’d smiled sweetly through her best friends wedding, congratulating them, toasting them and spouting a long speech about love and their connection and how perfect they are for each other, when all she wanted to do was scream and show everyone how cynical she really felt. It had been two years, she’d tried to date, but as much as she hated to admit it, he’d weakened her and hurt her so badly that she hated the thought of _really_ dating again.  
  
And the moment Chris walked into Sara’s wedding reception? She wanted to run for the hills. It was either that or throw a whole bottle of champagne at him, glass container and all. He clocked onto her when she stepped outside for a smoke and it wasn’t fair that he was here on one of the happiest occasions of her life, something she thought she would get to experience for herself _with him_. His presence was unannounced and unwelcome and she didn’t want him to stand there and make pleasantries and try and clear the air between them like her heartache was a glass of spilt milk.  
  
“Why would you choose _her_ over me though?” She seethed, anger pouring out of her through her tears, “God _,_ why would you choose _anyone_ over me? It’s not fair! For fucks sake, it’s not _fair,_ Chris _.”_  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
She sucked in her cigarette and scowled at him, her body turned towards him ready to verbally fight, “You fucking asshole, I gave you everything, I gave you everything I possibly could and you still chose someone else.”  
  
“I was wrong, I should have chosen you. I _do_ choose you,” Chris was quick with his apologies, always one to profusely apologise for anything he did even remotely out of sorts or character, she used to find it endearing but now it sounded pathetic and pointless and a waste of breath.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
The way he stepped closer to her and gently touched her arm was too much, “What? I know I shouldn’t say this but it’s true, I love you.”  
  
She yanked her arm away from him and took another drag, her head bowed as she rested her fingers on her forehead and sighed, “No you don’t, you only want me because you realised you made a mistake. You got your dick wet, realised she was far too young for you and couldn’t give you what you wanted, and realised I was _more_ than that.”  
  
“You’re right, you _are_ more than that. But I’ve always wanted you.”  
  
“And I always wanted you, but not anymore.”  
  
“Please don’t say that.” She was always weak for a break in his voice, this tall, built man sounding weak always made her heart clench and it was sickening how she still reacted that way, her emotions always betrayed her.  
  
“Why not? I have every right to.”  
  
“Please, no more fucking up, I’ll give you everything in return, I promise,” he begged.  
  
“You’ve promised me lots of things over the past ten years, but you shot most of them to hell when you screwed her and then left me for her, so your promises don’t mean shit.”  
  
“What can I do? I’m not above begging anymore.”  
  
“You don’t have to do anything. It won’t get you anywhere so there’s no point in trying.”  
  
He came to stand beside her once again, opening himself to her, admitting his mistakes and wanting to right his wrongs. He wasn’t stupid, he knew the worst decision he’d made was giving her up for someone he thought he wanted, but he knew the decision was wrong before he’d even made it. He still didn’t fully understand why he’d done what he’d done, he just knew he was scared of commitment and how close to marriage they felt, it was too much then, but it wasn’t now, “I’m right _here_ \- I _want_ to fight for you.”  
  
She threw her cigarette on the floor and stomped it out furiously, before she turned to him and pointed her finger at him, her face stern and teeth clenched, “You know what? I wanted you to fight for me two years ago, I wanted you to stop me walking out of our apartment with my suitcases to tell me you were wrong and that you’d made a mistake. I wanted you to turn up at my parents’ house to beg for me to take you back. I wanted you to still call me months later trying to make up for what you did, even though you never could. I wanted you to not just give up! But you didn’t, you broke my heart, destroyed my head and my self-confidence, and you made me lose faith in love. So no, you don’t get to show up here at my best friends wedding, two fucking years later, to tell me how you made a mistake and that you want me back. You’re too fucking late. I miss what we had but I don’t miss _you_ anymore. I respect myself too much now to let you back into my life. You don’t deserve me and I deserve much better than you.” She couldn’t bear to look at him any longer so she turned on her heel and started to walk away.  
  
“I don’t deserve you, I know that. I never did, maybe that’s why I let you go. But I want to make up for it, I’l do anything you want, give you everything you could wish for. _Please sweetheart.”_  
  
She turned back slightly to throw him a look over her shoulder, “I can’t do this, Chris. You can’t expect me to give you another chance after what you’ve done. Just promise me one thing, if you can even keep this, treat the next girl you meet right. Don’t fuck it up. I know you have it in you to be the guy I thought you’d always be, let someone see that without hurting them. Good luck Chris, don’t let all of this Hollywood bullshit go to your head.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [ohstardust](https://ohstardust.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat about characters, writing or just a general chit chat.


End file.
